Harry Potter and the Jewel that Destroyed Worlds
by McMagicG12
Summary: Crossover Harry Potter, Pairings unknown
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or anything. Maybe that'll make the tiny voices go away.

Summary: After a huge fight with Inuyasha, a mysterious boy shows up on Kagome's doorstep. Harry Potter's lifestyle brings new magic to her life, and the ways of Hogwarts, but will it bring love as well?

AN: I don't know what the pairings, so I'll need for people to vote for them. There are certain options, because I refuse to write others. There are four categories: Harry Potter and Kagome Higurashi, Draco Malfoy and Kagome Higurashi, Neville Longbottom and Kagome Higurashi, or Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi.

Here they are:

Kagome/Harry-

Kikyo/Inuyasha

Hermione/Draco

Kagome/Harry-

Kikyo/Inuyasha

Hermione/Ron

Kagome/Harry-

Kikyo/Inuyasha

Hermione/Neville

Kagome/Draco-

Kikyo/Inuyasha

Hermione/Harry

Kagome/Draco-

Kikyo/Inuyasha

Hermione/Ron

Kagome/Draco-

Kikyo/Inuyasha

Hermione/Neville

Kagome/Neville-

Kikyo/Inuyasha

Hermione/Draco

Kagome/Neville-

Kikyo/Inuyasha

Hermione/Harry

Kagome/Neville-

Kikyo/Inuyasha

Hermione/Ron

Kagome/Inuyasha

Kikyo/Death

Hermione/Ron

Kagome/Inuyasha

Kikyo/Death

Hermione/Draco

Kagome/Inuyasha

Kikyo/Death

Hermione/Harry

Kagome/Inuyasha

Kikyo/Death

Hermione/Neville

Kagome/Harry and Kagome/Inuyasha-

Chapter One

After going through the entire 'ordeal' of convincing Inuyasha to let her come home, Kagome jumped through the well, feeling the familiar pull and seeing the same eerie blue glow that brought her to her well house, five hundred years after her argument. After somehow dragging her gargantuan, nearly empty, yellow backpack up the ladder, she trudged through the un-raked leaves towards the house. Kagome made a mental note to get revenge on her brother for not doing his chores, he only had one during this time of year, and he didn't even start. She walked in the door, her deep blue eyes scanning the rooms to see if her family was home. When she didn't see anyone, she dropped her backpack at the foot of the stairs and headed to the kitchen. There, on the counter, was a note from her mother;

'Dear Kagome,

When you didn't come home in time, we had to leave. Your grandfather, Souta and I had to attend to a family emergency in Kyoto. Your great-grandmother is having some trouble with her liver, and needed some emotional support. The number to reach us is on the fridge, and there's enough money in the 'special place' that I told you about for about a month. I believe we'll be back within a week or two, but just in case… I love you and we left on Tuesday. There are enough frozen meals and snacks for about three weeks.

Love,

Momma'

Kagome reread the note twice, making sure she had gotten all the details, and then, got out one of the frozen meals, and started heating the oden. Her mother, knowing her so well, had mixed her favorite meals in with the ones she didn't like as much, had also made sure that her favorite meal was on top. She silently thanked her mother as she went into the living room and reached under the corner of the rug, nearest the television, finding around nine hundred dollars and three sutras there. She shook her head, snickering, and turned it over to find a note from her grandfather that simply told her to use them wisely and that there were more stashed in her room. She heard the timer for the snack and brought it into the living room. She sat on the couch and started to eat, turning on the TV to her favorite show.

As the credits rolled, she quickly washed the few dishes, jogged up the stairs, and dragged the backpack up the stairs. The contents of the bag were thrown on the floor and sorted into different piles to put away; dirty clothes, trash that was kept in order to keep it from spreading through the Sengoku Judai, lists of things to get that she randomly dropped, and books. Shaking her head, she put everything in its proper place, and sighed as she finally dropped on the floor. She then changed into a dark blue tank top and pajama pants, both with light blue spots on the pants, but stopped moving suddenly and listened as she heard something in the house.

She had almost grabbed her bow and arrows and run downstairs, when she realized she had left the TV on. Kagome shook her head and groaned quietly, muttering how stupid she was. As she pushed the power button on the three year old set, she heard a thump at the door. Going to investigate, she opened the door to find a boy, about her age, lying crumpled and unconscious, right outside the threshold. He looked like he had fallen into the bushes, and rolled over to the door. Hearing his quiet groan of pain, she carefully dragged him inside and laid him on the couch. Going back outside, she found a broken broomstick and a small, crumpled piece of paper sitting where he had been.

Kagome went into the kitchen and wet a clean towel, folding it over, and came back in putting it on his head lightly. He groaned again, and turned his head, allowing the short mess of black hair to move aside. His glasses were broken and his face was flushed, with a bruise forming on his cheek. The oddest thing was the scar; it was directly in the middle of his forehead, where Kagome had just tried to put the ice pack, but shaped like a bolt of lightning. The thing that attracted Kagome's attention was that it pulsed lightly. She put her finger to it gently and found that she could feel it.

When she looked at her hands to make sure she wasn't shaking, she realized they were covered in blood. It came to her suddenly that the boy was bleeding onto the couch, from about thirty small cuts on his arms and chest, which were bleeding through his long sleeved shirt. She jogged to the bathroom, digging through the cabinets and finding the first aid kit she had been looking for. The last person she had used it on was Inuyasha, and remembering the gigantic gashes he had had, she shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the image. Kagome almost tripped, jogging down the stairs, but righted herself, not wanting to give the strange boy the time to lose anymore blood.

As sat on the end of the couch, next to his feet, she took a moment to truly look at him. He was a little older than her, perhaps seventeen to her sixteen, with short, unruly black hair and that very interesting scar. His eyes were closed, fluttering often, as though he was trying to wake up, and he kept making small noises and moans. He had a skinny, yet slightly muscular body, almost like Miroku's, and was dressed in a green long sleeved shirt and black pants. He also wore a long black jacket, or cloak, depending on what you wanted to call it. She carefully removed it, and realized she would have to take off his shirt to treat his wounds.

She blushed and gingerly pulled the shirt over his head, revealing his chest and arms, all covered in small cuts and bruises, except for the one large bruise on his stomach. She started to treat them all, pouring on the antiseptic and bandaging them. As she did, she was trying not to hurt him, but had just noticed that about half of the cuts were pink around the edges and bubbling under the spray of the antiseptic, when she heard a quiet cough. She looked at his face to find green eyes staring intently back at her, filled with curiosity, and blushed at the realization that she was leaning over a shirtless guy while he slept.

The guy seemed not to notice or not to care, as his eyes locked on hers and he murmured in English, "What's going on?"

She looked back at him, wondering what she should say, and smiled lightly, slowly remembering the English that her father had taught her when she was younger, "I'm Kagome, and I'm bandaging your cuts. I have no idea how you got them, but they don't look really bad. It's just like a lot of little scratches, except for the big bruise on your stomach. How are you feeling?"

He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to test his movement abilities and what exactly he would say, then opened them again, "I'm a little sore, and it'll probably hurt to sit up, but I'm ok. And, my name's Harry. Where are we?" Harry noted the slight accent in her words, realizing that he would have to hold back from saying things like 'bloody' for a while, just in case.

"We're inside my house," she thought a moment, then added, "in Tokyo, Japan. When I found you in the doorway, it looked like you'd hit pretty hard. I also found a broken broomstick and a piece of paper next to you." His eyes widened slightly and she looked at him curiously. He blushed lightly and then somehow conveyed with his eyes that he didn't really want to elaborate. She nodded and smiled.

"Do you want some aspirin or something? It might help with those bruises." Harry's eyes widened again, and he struggled to look at himself, not realizing the obvious restraints of having bones applied to him. Kagome noticed the problem and grabbed a small mirror on the table, handing it to him, and gesturing to his chest and arms. About half of the small injuries were bandaged, and the rest were either reacting to the peroxide or waiting idle for treatment. He reddened lightly, realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt and tried to sit up a little, but immediately groaned loudly in pain from the large purplish mark across his stomach. Kagome started to maneuver the pillows around him, trying to make him comfortable, but once she realized he was already in the best position, she settled for finishing his bandaging. He sat patiently, waiting for her to finish, and once she did, he smiled a little more.

"Thanks, Kagome." She nodded and returned the smile.

"So, um… where are you from, Harry?" Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment, and Kagome hurried to say something, "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer. I don't mean to intrude."

Harry sounded just as uncomfortable as she did, "It's ok, I mean, you did let me into your house and help me out. I'm from England, but I'm here on an errand. The headmaster of my school sent me, but it's supposed to be a big secret."

"Really?" Kagome looked a bit astonished, "He sent you on an international errand?" Harry nodded, feeling strangely proud that he'd impressed the girl.

As he lifted slightly, he grimaced quietly in pain, "Um, Kagome? Could I take you up on the offer of the pain medicine? Maybe, that would help me get up." Kagome simply nodded and rushed up the stairs, coming back down with a small white bottle. She put it on the table, and went into the kitchen. Harry heard water running and she came back with a filled glass. All the warnings about unmarked pills and medication flew from his mind as she sat down next to him. He smiled, thanking her, as she handed him two small pills and the water.

"That should help the pain. If it doesn't, let me know, ok?" Harry nodded and swallowed the pills. He then laid back on the couch, cushioning his head with his arms, and closed his eyes for a moment, opening them as soon as he felt Kagome stop moving on the couch. Kagome sat at his feet, having pulled out a sketchbook from somewhere, and was doodling in pencils. He watched her, silently noticing the details of the girl who helped him so much, without even knowing his name. She had long black hair, with a odd natural dark blue tint, which matched her deep blue eyes. He couldn't stray away from them; they held such beauty and kindness, with an underlying message 'Don't make me mad.' Her shape was amazing, especially considering Harry had a fetish for Asian girls. Her hair was pushed back over her shoulder, to keep it out of her way, as she leaned over the book. She wore a simple blue shirt, no sleeves, and long pants that stayed near her legs just enough to make him keep looking.

Harry mentally smiled; the medicine must have been kicking in because, normally, he wouldn't have stared at her this long. The darn stuff had a strange side affect of perversion. He sat up slowly, trying not to disturb Kagome, but in the end, she still looked up anyway. When she saw he could sit up without much pain, she smiled, and moved over so he could sit comfortably. For a while, they sat in the slightly uncomfortable, yet still easy silence, until Kagome interrupted it, seeming to be remembering something.

"Hey, I'll be right back, ok?" At his nod, she rushed up the stairs, and came back down, carrying a small package. She opened it and inside was a small canister of cream. She gestured for him to lay back and started rubbing the stuff on his arms, chest and stomach, blushing lightly.

Harry blushed too, "This is supposed to help you heal faster. Whenever I get hurt, or my little brother, my mom puts this on us." Harry nodded, and sat up, picking his shirt off the coffee table and pulling it on, gingerly.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled, "So, is it just you, and your mom and brother, or…" He trailed off, letting her fill in the blanks.

"I live here with my grandfather, brother, mother, and lazy fat cat. Speaking of Buyo, he's around here somewhere." Kagome turned around at a small meow and turned back holding a large cat. It meowed again, sticking it's paw out at Harry. Harry looked confused for a moment, then decided on fitting the paw in his hand and shaking it. Kagome giggled, and it was Buyo's turn to look confused. Kagome put the cat down and it sauntered over to Harry. He watched the large feline as it dropped itself into his lap, repositioning itself to its leisure, and dropped his head down. Kagome reached over and started to pet it, giggling more as it purred. Harry smiled and rubbed the cat's ears lightly. They sat calmly like that for a few minutes before the purring stopped and was replaced by the soft breathing of the cat.

The moment that Harry stopped petting the cat, his stomach growled loudly. His face reddened and Kagome laughed quietly, "I guess you're hungry. We have a lot of stuff in the kitchen." She stood and smiled at him. When he started to stand up, she jumped to help him, trying to make sure he didn't hurt himself again. Once they were both standing, she led him to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, peering inside.

"Well, Harry, do you want to try some Japanese foods, or we have some western foods. It's your choice." She looked at him expectantly.

He thought for a minute, then smiled, "How about we do some of both?" She smiled back and nodded. He walked over and went over to the refrigerator, looking over her shoulder. His eye was caught by hot dogs, and noodle dish he had never seen.

Once they had begun cooking, and had settled into a happy silence, Harry's curiosity got the better of him, "Kagome?" At her nod, he continued, "What's your school like? I mean, I know what schools are like, but I have a friend who always is reading or wondering about things that she can't find in books."

Kagome said nothing for a while, wondering what to say. For a minute, she considered telling Harry that she was sick a lot, and that she didn't get out much, but then she mentally shook her head. He didn't need to think that he was sickly.

Finally she knew what to say, "It's really just about the same as western school. I know this because when I was little, my father took me to England, then to America, and I met some kids my age. One main difference between my life and yours is after school. You see, this is a Shinto shrine, and currently, my grandfather is the shrine keeper, but I'm supposed to take over later. " She pulled out some plates and juice, showing him the bottle for his approval. At his nod, she pulled out some glasses, filled them up a little more than halfway, and set them out on the counter.

Harry nodded, "Sounds cool," he made a mental note that that was the first time she had mentioned her father.

"So, Harry, besides the 'ultra-secret mission' from your headmaster, what's your life like?" Her eyes glinted mischievously at him, like she was plotting something and laughing at the same time.

Harry smiled back, "I go to school in England. It's a private school, and apparently my parents went there when they were younger. They were killed by a very powerful wi… –man, who has a lot of followers. He disappeared a while back, and came back a few years ago." Harry realized he'd been rambling about Voldemort, and had tried to hide the wizarding aspect of his life, but he realized Kagome was really involved in the story, as though she was curious about the rest, and yet a little sympathetic. He hurried to fix the damage, "It's not that bad now that I look back, I mean, I have some people who consider me like a son…" Harry was cut off by the sudden realization that Kagome was hugging him.

When she broke away from him, she looked directly in his eyes and gave him a look that immediately made him feel warm and somewhat happy. She gave him another hug, but pulled away quickly, blushing lightly, when she heard the noodles begin to overheat. Kagome started moving them around in the pan, keeping her eyes on the noodles. Harry watched her quietly and pulled the hot dogs out, saying nothing as he put half on her plate and half on his. Once she had done the same with the noodles, they both sat down at the table, in a slightly awkward silence….

AN: I'm going to leave it like this to see if anyone actually reads this much. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update on this story, I apologize, but I have twelve stories in the works at once, some fanfiction, some original works. I reworked the pairing voting thing so that it wasn't so darn complicated. Now, I can easily tally votes, great, right? Thanks to the people who reviewed, I appreciate the feedback. Now, I would like, before I start the second chapter, to reiterate that I own neither Inuyasha, nor Harry Potter, for they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and J. K. Rowling, respectively.

I can't help but to realize that I haven't told you when the story takes place in either series. It's place in Inuyasha will be revealed in the story, but it's a little harder to mention all the little details of the time and place in Harry Potter. They will be reiterated in the story, but I just thought it would be easier if you had the info from the beginning.

Harry Potter Background: This occurs during sometime between the after the fourth and before/during the sixth book, because I didn't like the way that they turned out, so I am editing the story. Harry and Ginny never went out, are not in the least bit interested in each other, and Ron and Hermione are just realizing that they like each other. Harry and Cho had dated over the past school year, but while Cho wants them to be still together, Harry is starting to realize that he likes other people A certain time traveling girl . Sirius is still alive and will not die, End of story. The twins went straight through their school, and I am using my creative license to make it so that Harry and his friends are in their sixth year, and the twins are in their seventh. I'm not sure if this sticks with the real story, but that's the way it is in mine. It's a little after Harry's sixteenth birthday, but he is older than Kagome.

SesshomaruKoishii: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

Koori Youkai Hime: Thanks, and I am trying to update quicker, ok?

Ducky: I'm glad you are ready for more, and I'm definitely glad you think it's a good story.

Suuki-Aldrea: Thanks for the vote, and I am trying to get back to updating, but there's a lot going on right now.

Spotted Cow: I love HP+IY x-overs too, but there are very few of them, so maybe a few people will see this one and start some. All will be reviled as to why Harry is in Japan, and what points we are in, in both HP and in IY, so just keep reading please. No, Kagome is not still a weak schoolgirl; I think it's a little silly when she is, even if it does keep to the original story line.

To All of You : I appreciate the reviews and please keep reading and reviewing.

Kagome/Harry- 1

Kagome/Draco-

Kagome/Neville-

Kagome/Inuyasha- 1

Hermione/Harry-

Hermione/Neville-

Hermione/Draco-

Hermione/Ron-

Kikyo/Inuyasha-

Kikyo/Death-

Chapter Two

Once she had done the same with the noodles, they both sat down at the table, in a slightly awkward silence, but once they started eating, Kagome smiled at him, a little mischief apparent in her dark blue eyes.

Harry looked at her curiously, "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Kagome giggled innocently and he instinctively tried to look at his nose. As he crossed his eyes, Kagome didn't try to hold back her laughter, but once he began rubbing at his nose with his sleeve, the pressure making it turn red, she nearly fell out of the chair. Harry watched her for a moment, utterly confused, but couldn't help but laugh with her. The laugher shattered the awkward atmosphere, leaving a very comfortable one in its place, so that when they finally stopped laughing, Harry grinned at Kagome, and once she smiled back, they started to eat again. As they did, Harry watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye, hoping he wasn't too obvious.

At some unknown point in time, probably before cooking, she had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, it now resting mid way down her tank top, swaying gently at her slightest movements. For some reason, Harry had to fight the urge to reach out and feel the texture of her hair. It looked like long, black silk to him, hanging down her back, and he had noted it smelled like a little like strawberries. He shook the feelings away, trying to focus on something other than the medically induced stupor concerning Kagome's hair.

Soon, they had finished eating and put the plates and things away in silence. They had moved back to the living room, and sat back on the couch, after Kagome put a blanket down to keep them from sitting in the blood stains from earlier, when Harry decided to break the silence, "So, what are your friends like?"

Kagome thought for a moment before answering, again, wondering what she should keep to herself, "Well, my friends vary. I have three friends, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka, who go to school with me and are really funny. They want what's best for me, but aren't opposed to forcing me to do it. Then, there are my friends outside of school, who hang out around the shrine with me." She paused for a minute, watching Harry's face for a reaction.

Harry watched her, wondering what Kagome's friends had had to make her do. He listened, without listening, trying not to watch her lips move. He tried to concentrate on the words coming from her mouth, but couldn't help but dizzily ask himself what it would be like to kiss her. He mentally shook his head, trying not to think too much about the apparent perversion inflicted upon him by the accursed medicine. On the plus side, Harry couldn't feel any type of pain, but he could feel the cream working that Kagome had rubbed on his chest. He held down a blush and a soft groan, doing his best to appear to be completely involved in her speech.

When she realized he was totally engrossed in what she was saying, and appearing to be wondering what she would say next, she colored lightly before she continued, "There's Inuyasha, his half-brother, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Rin, Shippou, and a lot of others. We just goof off, go on trips together and just enjoy each other, when we're not trying to dodge a guy called Naraku. Sango is really strong, but easy to talk to, just like Yuka is most of the time." She mentally patted herself on the back for bending the truth to her will, but a thought occurred to her, "Hey, Harry?" At his name, said boy looked up curiously, "What is your life like?"

He thought for a moment, focusing his mind on the conversation for the time being, only to remove all of the magic from his life and trying to find a way that it wouldn't sound too dull, "Well, I basically have the same things as you, except I go to a boarding school. I have friends in and out of the classes, and an enemy, just like you. We're known for getting into trouble," Kagome smiled at this, "...but I don't think it's our fault. It seems to follow us all the time. Hermione is really smart and always asking questions or reading, and Ron is bloody amazing at chess." She smiled when Harry said bloody, and his cheeks flushed lightly.

"Wow. Your friends sound great." He nodded, getting lost in his thoughts for a while. Kagome watched him for a minute or two, and turned back, "Harry, do you want to watch a movie?" At his nod, she gestured towards the large case of DVDs, which were dubbed in English and Japanese. He chose an action comedy and they sat together on the couch, a few inches apart, each trying not to make the other uncomfortable. Harry smiled, leaning his body back into the couch as the movie started, trying to resist the medically induced urge to put his arm around Kagome, when he finally just gave in. She froze for a second and he cursed under his breath, about to move his arm when Kagome relaxed a little and leaned back. He grinned, noting that her face held a light pink tint. About half way into the movie, Kagome sat, deep in thought, not really noticing the lights flickering across the large TV in front of her, her eyes unfocused and glazed. Harry was deeply involved in the movie, giving Kagome time to think.

Her mind drifted back to the Sengoku Jidai, where everything seemed to be changing. Sango and Miroku were now 'going out', after Miroku swore on his honor as a monk that he would grope or preposition no other woman, and the two were training her in weapons and spiritual powers respectively, while Ginta and Hakkaku had agreed to train her in some fighting as long as Kouga didn't consider it to be bad. All of this training, of course, was done in secret, while Inuyasha was gone. Kouga was alright with it, probably because he wanted Kagome to like him, so he tried to be more open and calm. He'd even tried being more civil with Inuyasha, but that was a little harder. The half-demon seemed to disappear more than he had ever, leaving almost every night and coming back in the morning, and he and Kagome seemed to be becoming more and more like 'just friends.' Kagome was happy for him, as he seemed to be calmer and a little less rash, especially around his brother.

Sesshomaru had been a lot kinder as of late as well, most likely because of what had happened when Rin got sick. The demon had realized that besides using the Tenseiga, there was nothing he could do to help her or ease her obvious pain and itchiness, so he brought the feverish young girl to Inuyasha's group. Kagome had taken one glance at the spotted girl and taken her from his arms in a second, tending to the girl with Shippou and Sango at her disposal. Ever since then, he seemed to be there just in case, for Rin's sake, and Shippou's, who now had a playmate his own age, and was happier than ever. Besides, when Rin had come to, she had immediately become attached to Kagome at the hip, not leaving the teen's side for a week and a half, and deeming her her own older sister.

Harry looked over at Kagome, as she seemed to float away into her own thoughts, and smiled fondly at her, thinking about his own situation. He was a little over sixteen years old, and on his sixth year at Hogwarts. Having received a letter from Dumbledore at the end of July, he immediately departed for his errand, which was delivering a note to a very highly ranked wizard here in Japan. He was sent, not only because it was a dangerous job that Dumbledore thought he could handle, but because it kept him out of the Dursleys' house for another week or so.

Everything there was as normal as it had ever been; Uncle Vernon was a lousy git, locking Harry in the cupboard when he felt he'd done something wrong, Aunt Petunia was still pampering her little Dudley, and the big pink oaf was so fat, they almost had to roll him to his new school. His diet had obviously failed, Harry noted, when he realized that the door had been expanded. At the Burrow, things weren't much different either. Mrs. Weasley was just as happy to hear from him, and had agreed to letting Harry come to the Weasley house after he did Professor Dumbledore's errand. The twins had become more creative with their pranks, finding a way to turn one's blood different colors so that one could be excused from work. Ginny and Neville were still going out, and Ron and Hermione were as close as ever, seeming to spend more time together. As the movie ended, Kagome stretched and yawned, and Harry smiled at her, thinking how cute she was when she did that. Kagome turned off the TV and smiled at him, not noticing Harry's eyelids starting to droop.

Then, as though struck by a lightning thought, she got up suddenly, and Harry was shaken from his reverie as the girl jogged upstairs, returning with some black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, "If you want, you can change into this, and you can stay the night here." He smiled his thanks, taking the clothes and nodded, watching as she moved the bandages from the table and moved the pillows a little. She showed him where the bathroom was, and a few minutes later, he came out, finding her putting some extra pillows and blankets on the couch, leaving the one underneath to keep him from lying in the blood spots. He waited patiently, leaning somewhat on the doorway, and thanked her, sitting down and gesturing for her to sit with him.

She smiled, but was surprised when he reached up, pulling her down to him, and wrapping his arms around her waist. Normally he wouldn't do something like this, but the perverted medicine was acting up again, "Kagome?" She nodded in response, her cheeks dusted pink, "I want to thank you for all you've done. You didn't have to help me this much, but you did," His voice was now muffled, his face buried in her shoulder as she blushed deeper and deeper, "…and you've been so nice to me. You're an amazing person, you know that?" He looked in her eyes, hers wide in shock, his drowsy and half-asleep. He swayed slightly and kissed her lips softly, before falling back on the pillows with a poof. Kagome looked at him, scared that he wasn't breathing and leaned down, letting her hand hover a little bit above his nose, and was relieved to feel his breath brush her fingers.

Kagome relaxed a little at that, watching the boy for a moment to make sure he was alright, before detaching his arms from her waist and standing up, pulling the covers up over him. Her fingers brushed over her lips in slight disbelief, then she shook it off, still blushing lightly, and went through her nightly routine of checking the doors and making sure the stove was off before heading upstairs. Lying down, she went over the day in her head and blushed more, thinking about the strange young man downstairs before drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok, well after seeing the way the votes are going so far, I think that I'm going to write two different endings for this story, for the ones for Kagome, with the highest number of votes. I'm trying to update

quicker, but a lot of things are coming up, so please bear with me.

ha ha ha I laugh in your face: Thanks for the support, I'm working on going faster.

-insert evil laugh here-: I'm working on updating quicker, it just takes a while to fill in the blanks. Sorry.

haraf: Well, thanks for the votes, and I'm excited that you like the story. I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint, and I'm sorry it took so long. There are a lot of things going on right now, and I'm trying to focus on a few of the stories I have going.

Spastic Freak: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like it. I got your votes, and hope you like this chapter.

MuppyPuppy: I'll do my best, I hope you like the story from her on.

Okashii Saru: Well, you brought up a good point that I mentioned in the AN. I got your votes, and thanks for reading.

MsLinda: Thanks for all the positive feedback; I would recommend the HP books to you, they're good, and they leave you wondering what is next. They would also show you more about Harry's character, which will shine light on the subject of the perverted meds. Hope you like it.

Fluffy4ever: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story and I'll do my best to update soon. Also, I appreciate the votes and Happy Belated Valentines day to you too.

Koori Youkai Hime: Thanks for sticking with the story. I know I'm a little slow on the writing, but I try to hurry. There are a lot of things coming up lately, but I think I'll be done with the biggest pieces by the week after next.

To All of You : I appreciate the reviews and please keep reading and reviewing.

Kagome/Harry- 5

Kagome/Draco-1

Kagome/Neville-0

Kagome/Inuyasha- 1

Hermione/Harry-0

Hermione/Neville-0

Hermione/Draco-0

Hermione/Ron-2

Kikyo/Inuyasha-2

Kikyo/Death-1

Chapter 3

Harry lay on his back, his green eyes focused on the ceiling, his arms crossed behind his back. He woke up to find himself on the couch, a blue blanket covering him. He had looked around, finding a clock and realizing that it was around one-thirty in the morning there. The clock was on top of the television, and when Harry looked around, he found his clothes folded neatly on the table next to a bottle of water, a note sitting carefully on top. After checking to make sure his wand was still tucked safely in his pocket, the note wrapped around it, he unfolded the note, smiling to see handwriting he was certain to be Kagome's,

Dear Harry,

I'm glad you're awake; you scared me when you just passed out like that. If you need anything, you're welcome to anything in the fridge. I wanted to make sure you were ok, but I didn't want to wake you up, so I put a couple of things by you. Your things I found are there; the broom, your clothes, the paper and a package that fell out of your jacket pocket. I didn't open it, if that makes a difference. I also taped your glasses, and hope you feel a lot better. I left a bottle of water there, just in case you need it. If you need anything, I'm most likely upstairs if you didn't hear me already.

Kagome

He sighed a little, and put the note back on top of his things, pulling his wand out of his jacket and fixing the glasses quietly, covering the glow from the magic with his left hand. Putting them on, he laid back down on the couch to think. After he'd taken the medicine, everything had gotten progressively fuzzy. He remembered sitting with Kagome and watching the movie, and then, he had changed into the clothes he was wearing, looking down to make sure. Squinting his eyes at the ceiling, he tried to think what happened next, or if he fell asleep at that point.

He knew what his dream was, that was the easy part, and it also told him exactly how much those pills had influenced his mind. He had dreamed about flying a broom so big, it not only could have held all his friends, but they could each sit on the bristles like regular brooms. Ron and Hermione were sitting to his right, waving and speaking quietly, blushing harder than he'd ever seen. Ginny and Neville were on his left, kissing each other and blushing, then speaking to each other quietly and repeating the process. Behind him were Fred and George, each bleeding a different color, one blue, the other purple, both of them laughing. On brooms above them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley swooped down to scold the twins, coo at the couples and smile at Harry. Looking down, Harry saw Hogwarts in all it's glory, the rest of his friends swooping around like a Quidditch game.

But the dream had started differently; he was sitting on the ground, his back against something soft, but he knew he wasn't at Kagome's house anymore because he'd seen Hogwarts from where he was. But, if that was true, then why was Kagome there? She was sitting next to him, leaning a little on him, and he had his arms around her, like they were a couple. The strangest thing was when he turned and kissed her, her kissing back. As they did, they started to float, and Kagome disappeared, giggling and waving as she vanished from his arms completely. Looking for her seemed pointless because soon, he was distracted with his friends all around, but realized her arms were still around his waist. Now on the broom, he'd turned to find her smiling at him, and was shocked to say the least when she kissed him again, giggling about his reaction to the medicine.

Harry shook his head, the first kiss felt more solid then the second, but he knew he hadn't gone anywhere near Hogwarts. Was it real? He pinched himself, making sure he was completely up at the moment before checking everything for the next day. He decided that he was going to leave the next day, because he was getting to off track, even though Kagome was a welcome and fun distraction, and because he didn't want to push things too far, having just met the girl. He blushed, hoping she wouldn't feel uncomfortable or anything about him kissing her, or how they were.

He stood, stretching and drank some of the water, wondering if Kagome was awake, though doubting that she would be. He splashed some water on his face, asking himself if he was even planning on going back to sleep. All he knew was that he had to leave the next day, so that no one would get worried about him, and so he didn't screw up with Kagome. Shaking his head of these thoughts, he went back to wondering about Kagome, but shrugged, thinking that he would find out whether she was awake soon enough. He crept up the stairs and looked in the different rooms, trying to find Kagome's.

One was obviously her mother's room, with a large bed and a picture of a younger Kagome with a little boy, most likely her brother, on a carousel, Kagome on a blue horse, the boy on a green dragon. He smiled, looking at the next, Kagome in a baby blue ball gown, probably when she was about thirteen years old, her little brother glaring at the camera, his tie crooked on his little dark blue suit.

Trying not to spend too much time trespassing in her mother's room, he went to the next, surprised to see the walls covered in long and thin papers, all with some Japanese writings on them. There were paintings on the walls of women and flowers, and one portrait above what he assumed to be a Japanese style bed, of a woman, who seemed to be around her sixties, flanked by two young men, a young woman, and a toddler Kagome. He guessed it was Kagome's grandmother, and that this was her grandfather's room.

Going down the carpeted hall, he discovered that the next room was filled with toys, posters on the wall of superheroes, drawings littered the room. He found himself smiling at the little boy's room, wondering what other things normal little boys had in their rooms. Harry walked around, closing the toy box for him and enjoying the toys himself, reading a few comics before leaving for the last door .

Walking into her room, his eyes were assaulted by an overabundance of pastels. On one side of the room, there was a desk, a computer sitting on the left and a bookshelf over the right side. Both the bookshelf and the desk were painted soft blue, while the wall behind it was a light green, with computer being black with a soft teal shine. Directly in front of him, there was a cushiony chair in the same green as the other wall, turned a little away from the window. On the right, it was completely pink, with the bed and the wall behind it mixed with hundreds of shades of pink swirled together, and on the edge of the ruffled pillow, there lay a fan of black hair. Kagome's face was set into a sleepy smile, her face turned towards him as she slept.

Listening to her mumble happily, Harry found himself wondering what she was dreaming about. Having known her for only a few hours, he smiled, knowing that from the way she was smiling, it was something sweet and pleasant. He couldn't help but wonder why she was so kind; she didn't even know him, and yet, she let him in. She bandaged him, fed him, gave him clothes, and let him stay in her home, without a second thought. He couldn't believe she was so trusting, he could have been a killer or something, and done something to her…he snickered, doubting she was completely defenseless. A girl that beautiful must have had some kinds of problems, he blushed at the thought.

Walking down the stairs, he knew that she had ways to protect herself, but started to feel somewhat defensive of her, going back downstairs and deciding he knew how to help. She was definitely worth it. Pulling out his wand, he pulled out the note that Professor Dumbledore had curled around it, without his notice, when he'd given him the assignment. It was a list of seven spells he could use without consequences for this trip. Dumbledore also put a spell on him, so that he could speak enough Japanese to get by. The list filled itself in, one by one, as he used them, a red checkmark in the box, and the name of the spell too.

He had already started using them. The first one went to get him something to keep him awake for the longest broom ride of his life, and the second went to convert some of his money to Japanese currency so he could by the things he'd forgotten to bring, and the souvenirs he'd promised to bring back. The third spell cushioned his fall when the branch broke his fall. He was trying to shrink all the things he'd bought so they fit in a small plastic bag and had just put them in, shoving them in his tiny pocket before hitting the biggest tree he'd ever seen. Falling, he'd managed to see the sign that labeled it, 'The God Tree', before being caught in a gust of wind, his cloak catching the wind and propelling him through the bushes, and into Kagome's door. He snickered, rubbing his body in remembrance, trying not to reopen some of the cuts.

Looking through the mini-spell helper that Hermione had gotten him for his last birthday, he found a spell that kept away people who don't mean the occupant any good, and cast it, covering the glow whit his hand. Feeling as though he'd helped the amazing girl who had helped him so much, he lay down, only to sit up in surprise. Realizing how he thought of her, he laid his head back down on the pillow, hands tucked his head, he tried to figure out how he felt about the girl upstairs, falling asleep to thoughts about her, _Well, she's really sweet, nice, and trustworthy. That's definitely true. Let's see, what else, she's funny, and a good cook. Kagome's smart and, cute… Do I like her?_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it's been taking so long, during the summer, I'll have more time to work on this and other of my stories. Also, I have been taking into account the votes, and I know that I'll have to close the polls at some point, but I don't know when. Until I decide, please keep voting, also, I am thinking of adding a category to put with Kagome, as there will be some original male characters introduced. Also, I am starting something new on my profile page, so I hope you will read it and respond somehow. I really wish that it was possible to review about profile pages. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next part of Harry Potter and the Jewel that Destroyed Worlds.

Cyberkid: I got your votes, even though I'm not sure how I'm gonna pull it off. Thanks.

Rebelle: I got your vote and I'm glad you liked it.

Fatal Shadow: Thanks.

Spastic Freak: Glad you liked this chapter, I hope you like the next one just as much.

KuroxTenshi: I'm updating, don't worry. I'm nowhere near finished with this story.

waikan: I'm glad you like the story, and I'm flattered that you're adding it to your favorites.

haraf: So sorry it takes so long. I'm trying to go faster, but I'm getting story ideas left and right.

Suuki-Aldrea: I'm glad you like it and I'm trying to update quicker.

To All of You : I appreciate the reviews and please keep reading and reviewing.

Kagome/Harry- 6

Kagome/Draco-2

Kagome/Neville-0 – I think I might eliminate this one and only leave three.

Kagome/Inuyasha- 2

Hermione/Harry-0- I think I'm going to just say it's Hermione/Ron Pairing.

Hermione/Neville-0

Hermione/Draco-0

Hermione/Ron-2

Kikyou/Inuyasha-2

Kikyou/Death-1

Chapter Four

Laying his head back on his comfortable bed at the Burrow, Harry thought back to all the things that had happened since he'd awaken at Kagome's. Rolling off the couch, he'd opened his eyes to find Kagome offering his glasses to him, giggling a little. Apparently, he'd just groaned in his sleep, muttered her name and fallen off. He had blushed and taken the offered glasses, putting them on and yawning, before grabbing Kagome's hand to stand and helping Kagome make and eat breakfast. After that, the two had simply relaxed together, smiling and laughing at different, and somewhat random things, at least, until he'd said he had to leave.

She had nodded, saying that his headmaster would probably be worried about him, and that if he was ever going to crash-land again, he should be sure to visit. He had laughed and agreed, telling her that she was always welcome with him if she ever wanted to try it. He smiled in remembrance of what had happened next, his cheeks dusted pink, his eyes focusing on a corner in the ceiling as he thought about it. He had gathered the message, deciding to walk the two blocks after looking up the place in the Japanese equivalent of a White Pages with Kagome's help.

As he had looked at the strokes, he'd asked questions that Kagome said she'd never thought of before, and in retrospect, he realized he sounded like a small child. The first was how did someone know which part to do first, to which Kagome answered that they were just trained that way, and his favorite why it was up and down instead of left to right, to which Kagome asked him why he wrote left to right instead of up and down. After him getting distracted, him gawking over her showing him his name in different styles, they'd said goodbye. Harry had chosen to be bold on the way out, not thinking he'd ever see her again and kissed her as he walked out, smiling and waving. She'd blushed and waved back, watching him turn the corner before closing the door.

He sighed, stretching as he got up and went down stairs, grinning as he heard all the sounds that meant the entire group was awake. Hermione had come earlier than him, sitting at the kitchen table and chatting with Ginny, the two laughing and waving at Harry when he came down the stairs. He waved back, feeling the warmth of home wash over his entire body as Fred and George knocked him out of the way, running from an irate Ron, his face covered in purple spots as he struggled down the hall, belching purple bubbles and groaning, holding his stomach. Harry snickered, patting him on the back lightly to try to help him out, hoping that he wouldn't be another test subject, before walking further in.

Mr. Weasley was gulping down his coffee and had patted him on the back heartily, giving him a smile before pecking Mrs. Weasley and dashing out the door. Mrs. Weasley was making more bacon, smiling as Percy came in. He'd come back from the Ministry and was flaunting his status, with Mrs. Weasley fawning over him, proud of her son, while Bill had come home, he and Fleur disappearing at random intervals of the day.

That night, at dinner, Harry carefully sat down at the table, and recounted his tale to everyone, glaring lightly at Ron, who'd heard it the night before. When he'd come in through the window on his broomstick, he'd changed clothes and put away his things, greeting everyone before he settled down in the room that he and Ron normally shared. He'd told Ron about everything, who told him that even thought Kagome sounded great and cute, he should stop gushing about her because he'd probably see her again, but hoped that he would so he would finally stop talking about her.

When he repeated this, Harry blushed, and the guys laughed, Ron and the twins teasing him from that day until the day they went to get their supplies. But, after a few minutes of playful banter, Fred had stopped, seeming to come to a realization, and asking George if miko powers were different than wizard. When George was about to answer the question, he'd smirked, asking him if he meant that miko powers might help their pranks. When Fred nodded, they both turned to Harry, asking in unison what Kagome's address was.

At this, Mrs. Weasley spoke up, telling them not to pester the poor girl, saying that she sounded nice. Hermione had rushed from the room, shocked to hear there was a miko still in existence, and pulled out a book that said they had been extinct for over four hundred years. Mr. Weasley just smiled, watching them before asking Harry what kinds of things Japanese muggles had that were different than English ones. After a bit of explaining, they'd finally calmed down, with each questioning Harry separately, Harry having a big smile on his face as he answered each. Watching from one side of the table, Percy and Bill exchanged looks, keeping silent, each trying not to spoil Harry's moment with their own good news, and glad to see Harry having something like a family moment.

- - - - - From Harry to Kagome - - - - -

Kagome smiled, waving out the window as her mother pulled up, her grandfather smiling, Souta waving his arm wildly at his sister, rushing out the door as fast as he could when his mother stopped, smiling at him when he rushed the door, and plowed into his sister's arms, "KAGOME! I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!!" Kagome laughed out loud, being able to lift and twirl her brother after so long in the Feudal Era, training, and pulling him down to hug him. Her grandfather came up and smiled, hugging her and passing her a couple of holy things he'd managed to buy at the local shrine when they visited, and Kagome smiled, taking them and thanking her grandfather politely before sneaking them off, either to give to Miroku or to Buyo.

Kagome's mother simply smiled, watching her family before hugging her daughter and asking how everything had gone, "It went well, how was your trip?" Kagome smiled, mentally swiping her hand across her brow. After getting over the shock of Harry kissing her, she'd cleaned up the food and managed to get the bloodstains off the couch, washing all the clothes and erasing all the evidence that Harry that had ever been there. Once she did that, she gave her mother a slightly censored version, leaving out the major bleeding and injuries, and telling her the major gist. Souta just pouted, asking his mother why Kagome always had all the cool things happen to her, and why he never got to be around when they happened. Her grandfather plastered another sutra on her head; one on Souta's and everywhere Kagome'd said that Harry was.

After spending a week with her family, she bid them all goodbye, packing up her new camouflage backpack that her mother got her, jumping through the well to finally face an irate half demon, who surprisingly didn't say a word, and refused to look at her until they got back to Kaede's hut. When Kagome was within smelling distance, Shippou bounded out of the hut, who hurtled himself into her arms, yelling into her stomach about how much he missed her and she kissed his cheek, giggling at the hyperactive kitsune. Sango, Sesshomaru, and Miroku came out of the hut, Kirara on the demon slayer's shoulder, and smiled at the scene, coming to greet the time traveling teen, each differently. Sesshomaru Sango with a hug, Miroku with an attempted one, receiving a slap for the misplaced hand.

With a sheepish smile, the monk snickered, "Welcome back, Lady Kagome." She smiled and positioned his hands up over her shoulders before hugging him around the waist, his hands just out of reach of her butt. Sango laughed out loud and guided Kagome into the hut, where she was greeted by Kaede and asked questions by Sango and Shippou, about bath supplies, scents and chocolate. After they had eaten, Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs to relax and catch up. Shippou, being enamored with his gifts and wanting to torture Inuyasha. Without telling Kagome why, he just giggled when she asked him what he was teasing Inuyasha about. When Inuyasha got up, silently beckoning Kagome to come outside. When she came, she was followed by Sango, Miroku and Shippou, while Kirara deciding to help Kaede to get some herbs and different things.

As Kagome and Sango calmed themselves into the warm water, now bubbling with the herbs, Sango cleared her throat, gaining the young miko's attention before speaking, "So, what happened while you were gone?" When Kagome's eyebrow raised and her face took on a confused look, Sango continued, "You seem distracted, and you didn't say anything while we ate, but you had this strange look on your face, like your mind was somewhere else." Kagome blushed lightly, thinking back. When she ate, she was wondering how Harry was doing, if his wounds were healing, and couldn't help but to smile embarrassedly when she thought of the way that he had said good bye to her.

When she finally spoke, she ended up telling Sango the whole ordeal, even putting the details she hadn't told her mother, like how big the bruise was, and how much he had flirted with her, whether or not he was feeling the effects of the medicine. At this, Sango got a sly smile and Kagome immediately smothered all her thoughts of a growing romance, telling her how far away he lived. She pouted almost, her images of Kagome being embraced by a dark haired teen shattering and falling as fast as they'd come. When they'd finally finished bathing, they were walking back to camp when Kagome pulled her aside and begged her, nearly on her knees, not to tell anyone. Sango, the naturally curious soul she was, asked why, and Kagome blushed, refusing to say anything and Sango laughed. But, as soon as they were back, their joyous moods were destroyed, Inuyasha beckoning the younger girl outside, and the rest of the group following, even Sesshomaru looking slightly curious.

"Kagome, I have something I need to tell you." At her nod, Inuyasha gulped, trying to calm himself down before he spoke again. "I invited Kikyou to join the group, and I saw her a lot while you were gone." After so many incidents of Kagome finding him in Kikyou's arms, he had found that the best way to deal with his situation with Kagome and Kikyou was to tell Kagome up front the things that happened, so that she wouldn't run crying again and again, reopening the same wound over and over. Waiting for the impeding sit, Kagome likened him silently to a child who knew he'd done something wrong. His ears were folded down and his eyes were down cast. His body was slightly more braced, as if he were preparing to fall, and she sighed. Saying nothing, she went over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling lightly at him as if to say there was nothing wrong.

"You're ok with that?" She nodded again, "I expected it. You've been going with Kikyou for a long time, and you fell in love with her a long time ago, before I was even born, relatively speaking. Since I expected this and knew it was coming, I got ready for it. Besides, I want you to be happy. You'll be happy with her here, right? There are other fish in the sea." His eyes widened even more if possible, and Kagome detached herself from him, blushing lightly, Sango trying to hide a snicker as Kagome failed miserably at hiding her blush, but succeeded in making sure that Inuyasha knew that she was more than ok with her decision. Inuyasha looked at her in shock, like she had grown a second and third head, turning blue spotted, and grinning, flashing purple teeth, but was shaken from his reverie when Miroku spoke.

"I'm glad you realized this, Lady Kagome, it's very good that you are not being hurt by Inuyasha's decision anymore." At Miroku's words, Inuyasha spun around, looking at the members of the group as they nodded in agreement, even Sesshomaru, appalled, his voice rising progressively as he ranted, "So, you guys really expected me to do this? You expected me to hurt Kagome this much? YOU EXPECTED ME TO BE THAT UNDERHANDED AND LOW?? YOU EXPECTED ME TO BE HORRIBLE???" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he paled and his eyes widened, and a spell seemed to be cast over the group, until Shippou broke the silence, laughing so hard, tears fell from his young green eyes. Sango almost cracked up as well, managing to keep her laughter under control. Kagome refused to laugh, walking over and patting his back and muttering about how it wasn't underhanded or horrible, but that he'd made his choice. Even Sesshomaru snickered at this, his smirk cracking the cold façade, his eyes dancing in amusement, although he was glad that Rin wasn't there.

As the kitsune finally calmed down a little, wiping the tears from his eyes with his small, furry paws, "Now, you understand why we always got so mad at us. Wow, you're slow, even I figured that out, and I'm only seven." Inuyasha didn't even hit the child, just stared at Kagome with a dumbstruck look, finally realizing what he had done wrong all this time. Kagome patted his back again, saying nothing, hiding a smile. As they calmed down, relaxing and going back into the hut, people went away one by one, Inuyasha into the forest to think, then Miroku going to the village to help out Kaede with some herb picking. Next, Sango went to the forest to train, deciding to torture Kagome about Harry later, and finally, Shippou walked back into the hut, his mind on candy and the game Kagome had brought him.

When it was just Kagome and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru was about to leave when Kagome cleared her throat, "Sesshomaru?" When he looked up, she continued, "I was wondering, would you help me with something? I want to be stronger, and I asked Totosai to help me as well. He said he would make me a weapon to channel my miko powers, but it won't be very useful if I don't know how to use it. I don't know what I could do in return, but maybe I could help you with Rin." Her hopeful eyes stared into his passive ones, and, after the longest uncomfortable pause that Kagome had ever been forced to suffer through, he nodded. She squealed and jumped, hugging him without realizing it. Then, as soon as her mind caught up to her body, she blushed crimson, detaching herself from him as quickly as she could and stepping back, hoping he wouldn't be upset, only to find him, an amused stare on his face before he walked back into the hut, as if the hug had never happened.

- - - Still with Kagome, later that night - - -

After they had gotten ready for bed, the summer nights making them all change their attire, they were just sitting together, relaxing. Kagome had gotten attached to wearing more and more comfortable clothes, rather than her school uniform. That day, she'd worn some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, and that night, she was learning how to hold different weapons the correct way, dressed in some black baggy athletic shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top, white ankle socks and black tennis shoes adorning her feet. As it was, Sesshomaru would tell her to pick up a weapon, having brought different types of swords, daggers, and bows, and would correct her.

She was just learning how to hold the final one, which happened to be the Tenseiga when she felt a tug. Looking around, she realized that it wasn't outward, but rather a pull on her soul, taking her to the forest. Carrying the sword, her eyes glazed over slightly, paling from a regular deep blue to a pale one, and she walked into the forest, followed by a curious Sesshomaru. Not watching anything, but staring straight ahead, she seemed to glide into the clearing, to find herself staring at a woman, dressed in a miko's armor, her long black hair cascading down her back.

Shaking her head, she was finally able to control herself, and stared at the woman, "Lady Midoriko?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok, I decided to set a deadline for myself to make the writing go quicker, but the problem is that I've got a lot of things coming at once. As you probably know, I'm a student and this is the busiest time. Just to let you know, the original characters will be introduced into this chapter, which is why I am adding two pairings to each lines, except Hermione's. I'm going to leave part of the pairings up, but I have decided, with your help that this is a Ron and Hermione pairing and that Kagome/Neville is apparently out of the question.

I am also going to let you know that this is just building up for Kagome. She's been learning a little from Kaede, but barely can control her powers. We're not going to see Harry for a while, mainly because the next chapter or two will be mainly Kagome. Thanks for the help and all your reviews and as a reward, here's Chapter Five of Harry Potter and the Jewel that Destroyed Worlds.

ShojoNoHiSora: Now that I have a little more free time, I am able to speed it up a little.

Yue Hime: I'm glad you like it, thank you for the votes and I hope you like the next chapter.

Eirika-cha: Thanks for the votes and please enjoy the next chapter.

Anonomous: Got your votes. Nice rationale for Ron and Hermione, I always thought of it similarly. I usually see serious/silly, studious/somewhat lazy.

YashaFan212: Thanks for the vote, I hope you like this chapter as well.

UNKNOWN!: I got your vote, and yes, you must kill Kikyou to pair her with death.

Cheshire Cat: Thanks for the votes, I hope you like the rest of the story.

Spastic Freak: I'm flattered, and I got your vote for Harry and Kagome. Thanks for sticking with the story even though I take so long.

Annonimus: … I'll take this as a vote for Harry and Kagome?

Zuko's girlfriend: Thanks, I haven't seen that many of these crossovers and think there should be more. Hope you like the next part and I got your review.

Fatal Shadows: Thanks for the positive feedback. I'm proud to say I haven't gotten any direct flames unless there's something I missed.

Fluffy4ever: I'm still working on the updating slowly thing, and they'll meet up pretty soon.

Inuyashafan101: I'm glad you liked it and I'm still trying to update quicker.

larkagurl2: Thanks for the votes, and thanks for reminding me to make Ginny pairings. I'm glad you like the story, Rinata-chan, and I hope you like this chapter.

MuppyPuppy: I'm glad you like it so much, and thanks for the vote.

To All of You : I appreciate the reviews and please keep reading and reviewing.

Kagome/Harry- 12

Kagome/Inuyasha- 5

Kagome/Draco-5

Kagome/Kenji- Just added

Kagome/Kyo- Just added

Hermione/Ron-6

Ginny/Neville-2

Ginny/Harry-1

Ginny/Kenji- Just added

Ginny/Kyo- Just added

Kikyou/Inuyasha-2

Kikyou/Death (and/or Hell)-5

Kikyou/Kenji- Just added

Kikyou/Kyo- Just added

Chapter Five

Kagome stared unabashedly at the woman before her, the ethereal glow surrounding her seeming to reach out towards the younger woman, making her feel as though she were being pulled in for a hug by the creator of the Shikon no Tama. Looking more closely at Midoriko, she found that the woman was very beautiful; a smooth looking pale face, with soft but defined features, and a smile that spoke volumes, mainly saying that she knew something Kagome didn't and thought it was slightly amusing. Sesshomaru, meanwhile, did the thing he never thought he would do to a human; he bowed low to the ground, having heard and seen the miracles of the famed miko in front of him, and it was returned by the ever-friendly Midoriko, who smiled and bowed back. This broke Kagome's trance, making her feel as though she'd just awaken, wondering what was going on before realizing what was going on and making a hastily formal bow to the older woman, her cheeks burning crimson.

Midoriko just smiled and went over to her, saying nothing until she was staring directly into Kagome's eyes, "Yes, Kagome, I am Midoriko, and it's very nice to meet you. I'm honored."

Kagome's eyes widened significantly, "No, please, I am honored, Lady Midoriko, I mean, considering that you are the most powerful priestess that has ever seen this planet, now or in my time, and the one who made the Shikon no Tama…" Kagome was rambling, star-struck, when the older woman put her semi-solid, yet still ghostly hand over her mouth.

"Relax, young one, for I am neither the most powerful, nor that important. I have a limited time to speak with you, and many things to speak about, so we must make haste. I would be happy if you were to simply call me Midoriko as I am honored to meet you, not only are you the one who was able to melt the hearts of some of the most powerful demons on this Earth, which is very amazing, but because your powers are powerful and pure enough to have had a new soul made specifically for you from at least ten others, so that you would have the unique powers you have at the moment. You do know all this, correct?" But, from the look on Kagome's face, the spirit knew she'd just given the girl a lot of information.

At this point, Kagome's eyebrows were high on her forehead, _I'm not reincarnated from Kikyou? She doesn't share my soul with me? Then, how did she steal the half she did? _Midoriko seemed to hear her thoughts and spoke again, in the same quiet and kind voice, "Kikyou stole your soul because not only is it pure enough to adapt to even the most evil powers, but because hers was one of the souls used to make your own, as mine was." Kagome almost fell at this, but smiled gratefully up at Sesshomaru, who seemed to be shaking his head at the clumsiness of the younger miko.

As she leaned on a tree, thankful for the support, she looked up again at Midoriko, "Well, Lady Mido– Midoriko, are you sure that I'm very powerful? All I can do is shoot arrows…" Kagome was again distracted from talking by the spirit, this time, because the spirit had put her hand up in front of Kagome's face to stop her.  
"Well, Kagome, your powers would have taken a few years to start coming together, but because of a certain experience you've recently had with a stranger," she paused and winked, making Kagome blush in remembrance, "and the magic that he had, your powers have been jumpstarted, and they are coming together now. Because we have such a short time, I have asked the kamis to give all of the wisdom that any miko has ever had, that you will need to be taught to the woman who has been teaching you so far, a Lady Kaede, alright?" Kagome nodded, raising her hands and examining them as though she'd never seen them before. She'd been feeling strange after Harry left, but had been passing it off as the kiss. Now, she wondered, what could she truly do? What were her powers? Looking up, she watched Sesshomaru walk off, seeming to be getting bored with the conversation, but he turned back and gave her a look that simply said he'd wait for her nearby in case she needed his help.

She nodded and turned back to Midoriko, who was watching the pair with barely veiled interest before continuing, "Because of the importance of your journey, the kamis have ordained that you need people to advice you, so they have sent the son of the ruler of Hell, AN: not a curse word, the place and the son of the Almighty Kami to help you. This is Kenji," she brought from behind her a seemingly cheerful and normal teen, smiling and quickly bowing and rushing forward to shake her hand. His childish face and clear brown eyes gave the impression of innocence, his light brown hair hanging into his eyes, brought back into a ponytail that went halfway down his back. He was dressed simply in a pair of loose white pants, a sleeveless white top with gold trim and brown sandals. The thought that he was normal flew from her mind, his furry golden brown fox ears twitching on his head with every sound she made, and his wings gently wafting in the breeze from his back, his tail going about the same speed, making strange patterns on the ground.

As if anticipating Kagome's next question, the woman continued, "Both your angel and devil are powerful kitsune youkai as well, prepared to protect you and help train your adopted kit. This is Kyo, your literal devil," she gestured to another teen, who had apparently been leaning on a tree the whole time. His face was more mature than Kenji's, making Kagome immediately think of a bad boy. His eyes were a darker brown, tinted with red and black on the edges, his hair jet black with natural looking red streaks that went to his shoulders. Kyo was dressed in a baggy pair of black pants, a sleeveless red top, and barefoot. His face was set in a cocky smirk, his arms crossed over his chest and he nodded in acknowledgement of her, when Midoriko introduced him.

"They each have been watching you and know your situation, both in this time and in your own, so they will be prepared accordingly. Neither of them have the ability to harm you, and are therefore safe around you and your kit. In addition, they are able to hide themselves, becoming invisible to those you don't want to see them. You won't have to consciously think about it either. They are able to be separate from you, however, are also able to sense if you are afraid or in need of assistance from them. Now, unfortunately, I have very little time to help you to understand your powers or to get to know Kenji and Kyo better, but there is a way for you to reach me. Just call me through this," reaching forward, she strung a thin golden chain around Kagome's neck, a shining jewel hanging from it, glowing with a pale blue tint, encased in what looked like delicate vines, one dark green, one light, holding it up. Then Midoriko walked a bit away, seeming to disintegrate, leaving behind a cloud of fireflies, scattering to the wind, a golden soul floating into the sky.

Kagome watched her disappear before looking around at the two beings from above and below, respectively, and suddenly felt somewhat awkward. Kenji, sensing her discomfort went over and grabbed Kyo, making Kagome realize that Kenji was slightly stronger than Kyo, who didn't seem above fighting the lighter entity, but was above killing him, and decided simply to let himself be led down the path to the camp. When they reached it, having been joined by Sesshomaru on their walk back, Kagome gestured to each person silently, introducing them, and saying they would meet the two junior deities the next morning. After establishing that Kyo wouldn't do anything, being the devil, Kagome lay down to rest, not knowing that this was the last time it would be so peaceful.

- - - - - The Next Morning - - - - -

Stretching, her eyes still closed, Kagome kept them that way, listening to the sounds of the morning; Inuyasha ranting about how she and the kitsune should be awake already, Miroku trying to calm him down, having managed to barter for at least twenty more minutes of sleep for the youngest two members of their group. Kyo seemed to have joined it as well, telling him that if she really felt she needed to be up, she would be awake already, while Kenji sounded as though he'd just introduced himself. Sango was speaking quietly with the young angel, basically telling him that this was normal, and he would get used to it very quickly, as the rest of them had. Ginta and Hakakku were apparently sparing, waiting for Kagome to get up, even though it was too late in the morning for her to join them. For the past few weeks, they had been just messing around, Kagome being able to practice and show what she'd learned. Every time she went home, Sesshomaru felt the need to start her training again, making her redo everything, for the sake of practicing, as he called it. Finally acknowledging that her time to sleep was gone, Kagome lifted the kitsune off of her stomach, amazed that he hadn't awaken yet, but smiled to see the peaceful smile on his face, his ears folded down on his head to block out the noise, placing him on the pillow and tucking him into the sleeping bag carefully.

"Good morning, everyone."

"You should have been up an hour ago. I smelled Naraku. YOU SHOULD BE UP!" Inuyasha managed to control his overwhelming rage, and Kagome looked surprised, not that he was angry, that was to be expected. The fact that he, a) hadn't gone after Naraku alone, and b) was actually making an effort to control his rage was shocking. Just as he finished his rant, Kikyou walked into the clearing, a pot full of water in her hands, having arrived late the night before, her face calm and serene, as usual. He turned around and looked at Kikyou, then at Kagome, realizing that both of them had that calm façade, and Sesshomaru, who'd been silent thus far, simply cast a cold glare to the dead miko and standing between the two wolves and the two mikos, Ginta near Kagome, Hakkaku having walked to the other side of the clearing for something Kagome needed, before turning to Kagome and giving her a passive look.

"So, these are your guides?" At her nod, he nodded as well, "We should be moving. Naraku is close, and his scent is weaker." Kagome agreed silently, as did the rest of the group, Inuyasha looking on in silent shock as Kagome started preparing their breakfast, Sango and Miroku each began to put away different things, leaving the campsite empty except for their bags and the supplies needed for cooking, with Kenji helping, and Kyo watching silently from the sidelines. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, upset that they listened to him and Sesshomaru simply gave him a cold smirk, as if to brag that he was the better leader. They were just about to eat when Rin came into the clearing, loudly singing the most recent of the songs that Kagome had taught her, Jaken trying to quiet the girl from belting out 'Bingo' through the clearing, Kagome stifling giggles from her spot near the fire.

Rin smiled at Kagome before bowing to Sesshomaru with a quiet greeting, then, having her approval from the man, rocketed forward and threw her arms around him, barely reaching the yellow sash around his waist, "Will Master Sesshomaru eat with Rin this morning?" He gave the slightest nod, and sat on the edge of the circle, Rin plopping down happily in his lap, Jaken muttering about disrespectful humans from his space to the side. Kagome sat in the middle, handing out the breakfast, Sango by her side, silently fuming about another kind of disrespect, her disdain for Kikyou rolling off of her in waves. Miroku had his hand on her shoulder, calming her silently. Shippou sat on Kagome's knee, talking with Rin, the two wolves between the demon lord and the miko. When Kagome had introduced Rin to Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku, the girl had had a well-grounded, unearthly fear of the wolves, at least, until Kagome convinced her to spend some time with them, her by the younger girl's side for comfort. Soon, Rin thought of the three as furry humans, giggling and playing with their tails when they would allow it. She seemed to have a strange love of fur, but Kagome smiled, realizing where it came from when she leaned back, a peaceful smile on her face, onto Sesshomaru's white fur. The two had been accepted into the group after the fear dissipated, Kouga telling Kagome that he truly needed to get back to his pack, and that Ginta and Hakakku could stay as long as she needed them. The two decided to go between, with Kagome and the group in the morning, sparring and joking, with Kouga in the afternoon, sharing news about Naraku and helping the wolf prince.

Ginta and Hakkaku ran off, saying goodbye and tossing Rin and Shippou into the air a couple of times for the road, and they were just beginning their trek towards another rumor about Naraku when Kagura flew in on her feather, "Naraku is weak. If you attack him now, he will probably die. Follow me." With that, she was on the feather again, into the sky, expecting them fully to follow her, but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other, Kagome watching the both of them. Sesshomaru gave another tiny nod and within a second, the group had set off behind Kagura, barely seeing a glimpse of the castle they knew so well up ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: The most recent chapter wasn't really as good as I hoped it would be, but it sufficed for introducing Kyo and Kenji, plus a little information. Anyway, this chapter will have true plot advances, or at least one, so I thank you for your patience. I'm getting quicker with the updates because I'm getting closer to the part that I've been excited about writing, and I've been refusing to allow myself to skip ahead, mainly because you, the reader, can't. As I've said before, I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, owned by Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling respectively. We're getting closer to Harry and Kagome seeing each other again, so please exercise your patience muscle a little more with me. All the things in between are important, however, so I hope beyond hope that you like the sixth chapter of Harry Potter and the Jewel that Destroyed Worlds.

Spastic Freak: Thanks, and I'm still trying to get quicker, but things keep coming ip.

IYGal44354: Well, I'm glad you like it, and if you have any questions, you can just send me a PM, and I'll answer them if they are in the parts I've already written. Otherwise, you'll just have to wait. 

Sakura the cherry alchemist: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

Yue Hime: Thanks, I'm glad you like Kyo and Kenji. Thanks for the vote, and I'm glad that you feel that way because this story, according to the votes, is looking like it will end up with Kagome/Harry, but I'm going to put a little Kagome/Draco in it too, just to appease those who like it.

Hotshorty: Thanks for the votes, and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.

MuppyPuppy: Thanks for the feedback, and I'm getting better at speeding up.

To All of You : I appreciate the reviews and please keep reading and reviewing.

Kagome/Harry- 13

Kagome/Inuyasha- 5

Kagome/Draco-5

Kagome/Kenji- 0

Kagome/Kyo- 0

WINNER- Hermione/Ron-6

Ginny/Neville-2

Ginny/Harry-1

Ginny/Kenji- 0

Ginny/Kyo- 0

Kikyou/Inuyasha-2

Kikyou/Death (and/or Hell)-5

Kikyou/Kenji- 0

Kikyou/Kyo- 0

Chapter Six

Naraku floated down from the roof of his castle, baboon pelt and tentacles waving gently in the wind, his customary smirk on as he touched down, "Well, well, well, look who's here." The head of the baboon was down, revealing his face, his dark eyes seeming to emerge from his pale face and boring holes into the group in front of him. As he spoke, Kagome studied him, realizing that the spider hanyou, although he did a very good job at hiding it, looked a little shaky and haggard. She silently watched, finding an explanation. There was a cluster of tentacles going from the back of his pelt to the floor inside the shoji doors of the castle, pulsing and glowing deep red tinged with the dark evil of Naraku. Quietly, she alerted the group, finding that only she, Miroku, Kenji and Kyo could see them completely. Kikyou, Sango and Sesshomaru could see small glimpses, but the rest of the group was oblivious to them.

Inuyasha, as always, attacked headfirst, swinging the Tetsusaiga over his head and down at the smirking man, only succeeding in amusing him. As Naraku chuckled, Sesshomaru shook his head at his rash and stupid half-brother, attacking with his own sword, aiming specifically for Naraku's throat, and giving the spider something to truly worry about. Kenji and Kyo seemed to be prepared for the battle, Kenji taking Rin, Shippou, and a struggling Jaken out of the area, back to Kaede's, and Kyo going to get Kouga and other reinforcements. As soon as Naraku began having trouble with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who had silently discovered their willingness to make a truce, at least, until Naraku lay on the battlefield in slivers, as they attacked him relentlessly, Kanna and Kagura were called, and the spider began to weave his web of miscellaneous demons flying, twisted with poisonous insects floating in the air. Kagome and Kikyou stood in the middle of the brawl, each having a quiver of arrows, not standing near each other, but shooting demons down bunch by bunch. Miroku, who had been about to use Naraku's curse against him by attempting to suck the newest additions to the battle in with his wind-tunnel, glared at him, and instead, pulled sutra after sutra from his sleeve, Sango with him, slicing and throwing her boomerang, Kirara getting it when it went too far.

Besides the sounds of battle, there were very few noises, at least, until Kyo returned. "KAGOME!" was heard throughout the clearing as Kouga ran in at top speed, blocking a few blows at Kagome, a crowd of wolves behind him. After Kagura had annihilated the majority of his clan, Kouga had been distressed, but realized that there were rouge wolves all around, all wanting to join him, and he had been all too happy to oblige, not that he'd ever show it. He was too proud. His tornado flying, he didn't realize that he'd run directly into Kagura's attack, but she wasn't expecting the result either. The wind took them both, swirling and barely drowning out their indignant yells, until Kouga finally got free, smirking at the fact that he'd gotten free and Kagura hadn't. Soon, he was fighting along side Sango and Miroku as they fought off the smaller demons.

Kanna, who had been silent this whole time, as usual, taking the smaller and less important demons off the battlefield with a new and improved mirror, let out a small gasp. Her mirror was shattered, two arrows sticking out of the backing. Kagome and Kikyou looked at each other in surprise, but realized they had very little time and nodded to each other with begrudging acknowledgement. Keeping to the current scheme, as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyou worked at destroying the evil spider hanyou, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and the wolves were fighting, soon joined by Kyo and Kenji. Each kitsune had a sword, but each did something different. Kyo's glowed dark, as though it were already covered with blood, and sent blasts of power just as dark, almost throwing Kagome off balance the first time. Kagome could see from the corner of her eye why Kyo and Kenji were put together. They equaled each other. Kenji's sword glowed light, almost so bright that the humans on the field had to turn their heads, and had an angelic glow, sending beams of power that seemed to evaporate demons on the spot.

As Naraku could not focus enough on his aura to take himself from the battlefield, he called the last resorts, Juuromaru and his brother, and Hakudoushi, and told them to battle with him. Sango, Miroku, Kouga and the two sons of deities had just finished off the last of the minor demons and turned to attack them. Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou, allowing every bit of emotion to show through his eyes, and if he had had one ounce of fire power there, the spider would have been dead, but instead, he wrapped his poison whip around his neck, pulling it at a painfully slow rate, with Inuyasha sending Wind Scars, one after another into Naraku's chest, after the two of them had shattered his barrier. Because he could not rely on that anymore, Naraku used his tentacles, each growing in pairs once it was sliced off. Inuyasha, seeing this, paused his attack and disabled them, slicing them at the muscle down the center. As Naraku came closer to the ground, he was more susceptible to attacks, and Kikyou and Kagome's arrows were taking their toll on him.

Sango let out a loud yell of triumph as she finished off Juuromaru, with Kouga helping her, and Miroku smiled at her, happy that he, Kenji, and Kyo had defeated Hakudoushi. Oddly enough, the child seemed to single them out, but almost completely refused to fight them one by one, and even stranger, he wasn't dead. Kyo and Kenji had teamed up, both blasting him, and the last look the boy gave was a blank one before he was sucked up, along with all the tentacles and demon corpses on the ground with Miroku's wind-tunnel. As a last defense, Naraku brought out Kohaku, using the coward's technique, holding the boy in front of him as a shield, but Sesshomaru swung his whip back, slicing the poison insects, and brought it around the possessed boy, swinging him into Kirara, who flew into a tree. He didn't look back, knowing that the poison couldn't affect the boy due to the armor given to him by Naraku, but simply attacked again, this time accompanied by Inuyasha, and the rest of the groups, minus Miroku.

The monk, having remembered past battles, ran into the castle, searching, until finally, he reached a spherical barrier in a tower, surrounding a demon baby floating in the air, holding a large glass ball. Using sutras to break it, he finally broke it and looked out the window, seeing the group about to put the final strike on Naraku and attacked the defenseless child, watching a heart float from the remains, and it exploded, Naraku screaming. He tried to escape and recuperate, but was hit by many attacks at once, Kyo and Kenji's swords, Sesshomaru's whip and sword, Inuyasha's sword, two powerful arrows from the brunette priestesses, Kagome's surprisingly aflame, Sango's poison beads and boomerang, and Kouga slicing at his back. Falling to the ground, a string of curses flying from his mouth, he died, a flame coming from his soul and burning everything around them, a wind throwing around the remains into the fire that seemed to just touch each person, the ground changing to a charred, cold, black ash-covered field.

Everyone stared at the remains of Naraku with shock, trying to wrap their minds around the fact that he was finally dead, when Kagome let out a shout and threw her arms around the neck of the nearest person, Kenji, who laughed and threw her in the air. Kyo chuckled and shook his head as he watched the two, Sango hugging Miroku, both of them covered in demon parts and blood, the monk who had run down from the tower, a smile on his face, tears threatening to fall as she helped him to remove the beads that had so long hindered his hand. Kohaku lay unconscious on Kirara's back, the cat licking her wounds, still in her larger form. Sesshomaru looked relieved, and Kagome laughed and hugged him too, going from Kenji to Kyo, to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Kouga, Miroku, even Kikyou, who remained somewhat passive, her eyes showing slight joy.

Kagome, after her hugging fest, walked carefully over to the remains, and plucked the jewel shards, purifying them with her touch. Kouga came behind her calmly, giving her his usual cocky grin, somewhat dimmed by the blood dripping from his arm, at the point where Juuromaru had hit him, and took the jewel shards from his legs, handing them to her and hugging her. The girl from the future smiled at him, and thanked him, feeling almost a sense of completeness from the jewel in her hand, and, surprisingly, the one on her neck as well. She put the Shikon shards in one hand and played with her newest jewel to find Midoriko smiling at her through it, and smiled back, glad to have the approval of the older miko.

As she looked down at the complete jewel, Kagome almost cried then, holding back the tears and speaking quietly, "I think we should go back to Lady Kaede's place. I need to speak with her as soon as possible." The rest of the groups nodded, Kouga, Ginta and Hakakku going home to celebrate with their pack, Inuyasha seeming like he was going to say something, but Miroku putting his hand on the dog-eared teen's shoulder and shaking his head. Soon, Kikyou was carried by Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were flying on Kirara, Sesshomaru was floating, Kyo was riding a flame and Kenji had a golden light that seemed to carry him and Kagome, the two talking quietly. Kagome was a little worried about what she should do, but Kenji just told her to do what her heart told her and relax.

They arrived at Kaede's and Kagome giggled, catching the two children running from the hut at a lightning speed, the old woman walking out with a wise smile, "He's dead. Lady Kaede, he's gone." She put down Rin and Shippou, Rin running to Sesshomaru with a huge smile, and Shippou going to Kyo and Kenji, trying to find out what happened and curious about the new kitsunes in the group. The younger walked to the one eyed woman, who seemed to already know what she wanted to talk about. As Sango began to prepare a celebration for the entire group, Kagome and Kaede walked inside the small, comfortable hut to talk about the thing that was so obviously pressing on the teen's mind.

"Kagome, I know there are two big matters at hand, the first being what I think ye AN: I love the YE! should do with the Shikon no Tama and the second being about your powers. I don't know what ye should do with the jewel, except keep it safe and consult your family before making a decision. Now, I suppose that Lady Midoriko has told ye that I am able to teach you what you need to know. That isn't true. I can teach ye how to meditate, and I have a few scrolls that ye can use to help, but Lady Midoriko is going to train ye through your thoughts. She told me that she will do this because you are closer to the kamis in meditation." Kagome said very little, simply nodding and taking in what the woman said, finally closing her eyes as instructed and learning how to meditate. She soon found herself floating, sitting on a cloud like Sesshomaru, and smiled, finding herself looking at Midoriko again. She spoke quietly with the woman, as though afraid to break the peaceful quietness that drifted through the air of her mind, her thoughts pushed away for the time being. She told her to meditate every morning, and advised her in which order to use the scrolls.

Kagome's eyes regained their color, the warm glow disappearing and she opened them, smiling at the group watching her in awe, and Sango smiled, handing her some of the celebration dinner, sitting beside her. Kagome looked at the older girl and saw something she'd never seen before, the demon slayer looked like an actual teen, innocent, carefree and happy. She was so happy, and Sango looked at Miroku, doing something that Ayumi, Eri or Yuka would have done, she blushed and turned her head back to her food. Kagome and Sango bathed together, laughing and joking, and the group watched the sunset as a group, Shippou near Kyo and Kenji, having asked shyly for Kagome's permission to leave her lap like a big boy, Miroku and Sango cuddled together, Inuyasha and Kikyou too, Rin sitting on Sesshomaru's lap, Kenji leaning on Kagome's shoulder, and Kyo relaxing near her as well, the only difference being the calm look on Kenji's face and the slightly annoyed on Kyo's.

Kagome went home that night, handing the jewel to Sango, with Miroku and Shippou by her sides, "Don't worry, I'm just going home for a while to tell my family and celebrate. I'll be back soon." Jumping through the well, she felt the familiar tug through time, climbing out and walking out of the well house, into her kitchen. Without words, she hugged her mother and kissed her grandfather's cheek, smiling at her brother. Souta watched his sister for a minute before recognition dawned on his face and he asked her if Naraku was dead. She nodded and he let out a whoop of joy, flying into her arms and immediately asking for details. She told him the main gist, yawning the whole time and finally almost falling asleep there at the kitchen table.

Her mother ushered her upstairs, her warm smile on her face and kissed her daughter's forehead, tucking her in as she had when she was younger, "Kagome, I am so proud of you. Not only have you dealt with this entire jewel shard and the past thing well, you have become a beautiful, strong and smart young woman in the process. I couldn't be happier for you, and I want you to get some rest. One of your father's friends is coming in the morning to speak with you." Kagome nodded sleepily, only hearing about half of what her mother was saying and drifted off, finding Midoriko in her dreams as well.

The next morning, Kagome stretched, feeling more relaxed and rested than she had in a very long time and looked at the calendar to try to resynchronize herself with future time. _June 24. Wow, I've been there in and out for a while. At least school is over._ She looked out the window next, barely holding back her scream at finding an owl pecking the window, a rolled up piece of paper in its claws.


End file.
